


Unhappiness

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Humor, Outer Senshi Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: "I did not cheat!""Don't compound things by lying, Haruka.""Okay, fine.  I cheated.  But you know what?  I don't regret it."





	Unhappiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2011

"Haruka."  
  
"Erm.  Y-yes, Michiru?"  
  
"I'm not happy."  
  
"...oh.  You're not?"  
  
"No.  No, I'm not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know I don't disapprove of gambling, Haruka."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I don't disapprove of it considerably less when you win."  
  
"I have noticed that."  
  
"But you know when I do disapprove of it?"  
  
"...no?"  
  
"I disapprove of it when you  _cheat_  and beat our daughter and make her  _cry_."  
  
"I did not cheat!"  
  
"Don't compound things by lying, Haruka."  
  
"Okay, fine.  I cheated.  But you know what?  I don't regret it."  
  
" _Haruka_."  
  
"Hotaru always wins!"  
  
"So your competitive nature caused you to break a seven-year-old's heart.  How lovely."  
  
"You are blowing this completely out of proportion.  Hotaru did not cry.  She sniffled.  Twice.  And besides, I didn't do it because I'm competitive.  She needs to learn how to lose gracefully."  
  
"How exactly is she going to do that when she catches you  _cheating_  at poker?"  
  
"Well, she wasn't supposed to catch me!"  
  
"Ah.  I see.  Everything is clear now."  
  
"I was going to give her the Pocky back.  Or... well, I was going to buy her new Pocky."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"...yes, Michiru?"  
  
"I'm not happy."  
  
"I'll take the couch."


End file.
